Glory (Marvel Comics)
|-|Glory= |-|Weakened= Summary Glory is a secondary antagonist of the Marvel Comics event Chaos War. The creature is the embodiment of an entire pantheon of ten thousand vile alien gods and the worlds they were worshipped on. Glory was one of the few beings who willingly joined the Chaos King in his quest to destroy Creation, therefore restoring it to its original state of absolute chaos and nothingness. When its master launched the final assault on Earth, Glory engaged Thor in an intense cosmic battle. The God of Thunder managed to slay his dark foe but at the cost of great injuries on every level of his being, crashing back to Earth and reduced to his human alter ego Donald Blake, now burdened with amnesia. Pieces of Glory also fell to Earth and regenerated into insect-like fragments of memory and desire that aimed to destroy Thor once and for all, but was eventually vanquished by the answer to a prayer to the Creator of all gods and men. The essence of Glory was folded into Chaos King's being, but as its master was eventually tricked into banishment to a bubble universe, Glory was never seen again. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B, lower when weakened Name: Glory Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Referred to as male, but due to being the embodiment of ten thousand alien gods, his biology may not apply to human understanding Age: Unknown, but likely older than Thor Classification: Embodiment of an entire pantheon of alien gods and the worlds they inhabited Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 5. Can hold a planet in its hand like a basketball), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, (Its toxic laughter can attack a being on a physical, mental and spiritual level), Vibration Manipulation (Said psychic laughter vibrated across space, assaulting Thor), Duplication (Can create within itself thought-forms that embody every thought, feeling, memory and desire shared by the gods of Glory's pantheon, so alien in nature their true forms cannot be perceived. Weakened Glory could also divide itself into multiple ones), Transmutation (Can turn its roar into a swarm of insects), Madness Manipulation (Type 2. Said insects could burrow into a god's psyche and collapse his sanity), Cosmic Fire Manipulation, Breath Attack, Telepathy (Spoke to Thor in wordless words, in voiceless voice. The buzzing of the insects that form weakened Glory's body could be heard in one's mind and soul), Intangibility (Weakened Glory's body is made of its psychic insects), Body Control (Can control its tendrils and form wings out of its body), Flight, Absorption (Can consume other's consciousness, and almost absorbed Thor into its being), Size Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception (Tracked down the essence of Thor in Donald Blake and hunted him down), Immortality (Type 8. As a part of Chaos King's army, Glory cannot truly die and even when vanquished, will simply return to its master to rise again) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Fought and overpowered Thor in an intense battle. Crushed Thor in its arm and physically damaged Thor with its laughter. Its sheer size allows Glory to toy with planets in its hands), lower when weakened (Weakened Glory was a shadow of what the creature was, and gave Thor less of a challenge until it abused its immortality to absorb Thor) Speed: Massively FTL+ via scaling from Thor Lifting Strength: Class Y (Crushed Thor in its hand, with the God of Thunder being unable to break free from it) Striking Strength: Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level (Thor could only induce pain to Glory by unleashing his powers from inside the creature, and had to redirect Glory's full-power cosmic fire back at it to slay it, and was immensely weakened from the efforts afterwards), lower when weakened (Less resilient to Thor's attacks, and was only winning thanks to its immortality) Stamina: Likely Godlike (Pushed Thor to his limits) Range: Interplanetary or Interstellar (Sent Thor plummeting across worlds with its cosmic fire) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Unknown. Only demonstrated berserk and malicious behaviours. Its long life as a god of destruction should however mean that it has some degree of combat experience. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Psychic Laughter:' Glory's laughter can unleash waves of psychic toxins that permeate the body, mind, and spirit of its enemy. Under this assault, just speaking would take an effort that can break most men or gods. *'Thought-forms:' Within Glory's being there exist thought-forms that embody the memories, thoughts and desires of the gods of the pantheon Glory embodies. They have the ability to feed on souls. *'Psychic insects:' Glory's roar can transform into swarms of insects that would burrow into the psyche of its enemy, destroying their sanity. The buzzing of these insects can be heard within the mind and soul. *'Cosmic Fire Manipulation:' Glory can unleash torrents of cosmic fire from its burning head or from its mouth. *'Absorption:' Glory has the ability to consume consciousness as well as the power to pull in a god as powerful as Thor for absorption, almost succeeding in making the God of Thunder the newest addition to its pantheon. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Gods Category:Fusions Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Aliens Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Madness Users Category:Fire Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Telepaths Category:Intangibility Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Flight Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 4 Category:Animal Users